PTL 1 describes an ink jet recording device that cures a photocurable ink discharged from a recording head by irradiating the ink with light from a light irradiation device. This light irradiation device includes a light-transmitting member that covers a light source from the recording medium, and light emitted from the light source is radiated onto the recording medium after transmitting through the light-transmitting member.